Semiconductor light emitting devices having a chip-size package structure have been developed, using a light emitting diode (LED) combined with a fluorescent substance. The semiconductor light emitting devices can radiate visible light such as white light or light in other wavelength band, and be used for various applications. In such devices, however, there is a room for improvement in light characteristics, for example, light output power or emission color.